


73 Questions with Son Hyunwoo

by captainunicornxoxo



Series: 73 questions with Vogue. [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 73 questions, Alternate Universe, Vogue, lol, swimmer shownu, this may be kinda boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one where son hyunwoo answers 73 random questions, from his Olympic wins to the last person he texted, for his September collection debut.





	73 Questions with Son Hyunwoo

Joe knocked on the door. Hyunwoo yelled out “Coming!”. Soon the door was thrown open. He smiled. “hey hyunwoo! Ready for 73 questions?” “hi! Hello! Come on in!” hyunwoo smiled,his eyes crinkling to slits. He was in his bath robe, hair still wet, straight out of the shower. “Looks like you’re getting ready?” joe asked. “yeah!! Getting ready for fallon tonight. Here.” he gestured to the living area. “how you doing hyunwoo, you just turned 28! how’s that?” joe asked. Hyunwoo had walked to the bar right across joe. “ummm…” he mumbled searching for a glass. “ah!” he exclaimed grabbing a glass. “good! Same old same old.” he shrugged good naturedly. Joe muttered a thanks, taking the glass from hyunwoo’s hand. “but you aren’t same old. It was your birthday a week ago?!what was the best gift you got this birthday?” he asked taking a sip. Hyunwoo walked over to the couch. He held up a pair of headphones. “these!!hyungwon got these for me.” “sweet.”

“how long have you been swimming?” ”since I was…seven, eight. Sometime since then.”he sat next to him. “If you weren’t a swimmer, what would you be doing?” “I’ve always been into sports and extra curriculars. So, maybe judo, I did that for a while until I couldn’t juggle swimming and judo. I also danced for a while, back in college. So either one of the two. Although my dad did spend a good half of my life trying to convince me to study to become a doctor.” He laughed. “what does it feel like to be the reingning champion and having 20 gold medals in total with this year’s olymipcs?” ‘oh surreal and thankful.”he smiled.

“which one of your brothers is your favourite?” Hyunwoo laughed. “that could cause the next war.” Hyunwoo shook his head. “Alright, how about one question each on your brothers?” he nodded. “Which one of jooheon’s songs is your favourite?””‘be my friend’ jooheon feat I.M.”he replied. “What do you and Hoseok often enjoy doing?” “eating, we get together for meals and for working out.”he smiled.“Could you sing us some lines of your favourite song by Kihyun?” hyunwoo chuckled. “I’ll try. I’m not as good as him. “hyunwoo apologised. “people would say otherwise. We all saw you surprise Kihyun at his concert where you joined him on stage for ‘in time’. Joe argued. Hyunwoo covered his face. Slightly flustered he muttered “I try.” He hummed softly before he began.

‘ In time, shigane shigana meomchwojwo Geu areumdaun bicheul Naega bol su itge In time shigonggane sogeseo Niga nae pume Dagaol su itge gidaryeojwo’

“that was beautiful”joe smiled. Hyunwoo chuckled, covering his mouth. “you’re too nice.” “Which swimmer, leaving or dead would you like to swim against?” “Michael phillips definitely. Then park Tae hwan sunbae, diana nyad, ian thrope, there are too many. I’m sure I’ll lose to them but it’d be fun to swim with them, watch them up close. “ hyunwoo smiled. "any pre-lap rituals?"usual stretches, breathing exercises and a small prayer." he shrugged.

A soft buzz caught their attention. “ah, my phone.” He stretched out an arm to get his phone. “that’s my friend with a question for you.” Hyunwoo chuckled as he answered the video call. “Hi, hello! Aniyo!” he waved at the camera. “hey hyunwoo!! Man, I want to get a tattoo. Got any suggestions where and what it should be?” the man’s voice cracked through the speakers. “hmmm”hyunwoo nodded his head thoughtfully. “That’s a lot you’re trusting me with.”he stroked his chin. “how about a date.something important.You can never go wrong with that.” He shrugged. “wow! Thanks man!!” the man said. “sure”hyunwoo smiled and ended the call with a wave. “so hyunwoo, you got any tattoos?”joe asked. He chuckled. “never got around to it. Come on, I’ll dry my hair before I catch a cold.”he stood up. Joe followed him to the extension.

“you got a nice suite here.”joe examined. “right?! I don’t even know how!” he chuckled as he covered his head with a towel to dry his hair. “why is it that your arms are so famous?” hyunwoo chuckled as he pushed the towel out of his view. “I don’t know. I think it started with kihyun’s Instagram video. Then changkyun’s live where he kept biting my biceps.That drew attention.” “What’s the most annoying thing about hotels?” “nothing much except maybe the crazy designing. Like this one room I was staying in had a hole, no handle for the bathroom door. Just a hole. You could see in through the hole.”he chuckled, his voice slightly muffled with the towel. “What’s the secret to your hair?” hyunwoo chuckled, throwing the towel on the bed. “nothing. It’s all kihyun’s and my stylist and make up artist’s doing.” “What do you miss the most about Kihyun when either one of you is travelling?” “His hugs.”hyunwoo beamed. He walked over to the closet. “give me a second. Sorry.”he bowed slightly entering the closet. Joe hummed a agreement. “what’s the strangest gift Kihyun has got for you?” “he once got this painting of hamster and bear emojis,saying that was us.” He peeked out of the room to answer and went right back in. joe chuckled. “the resemblance must have been uncanny.” “What’s your favourite drink hyunwoo?” he asked. “Iced americano!”hyunwoo yelled out. “Do you like collecting or hoarding some item?” “just albums!”his yelled. “Who is the funniest person you know?” “minhyuk.”hyunwoo emerged from the room, now dressed in pants and a dress shirt, his cuffs and collar undone. He smiled. “looking good Mr. son hyunwoo.”joe whistled. Hyunwoo laughed, throwing his head back. He moved to stand before his mirror. “Which song always makes you wanna dance?” “ummm….its a tie between Side to side by arianna grande and nicki minaj and Teenager by got5.”he answered. “if you were a boy group, what would the boy group’s name be?” hyunwoo smiled thinking as he fixed his cuffs. “probably something mysterious but like meaning full. Another language. Like ‘something’ X”he wondered out loud.”and who would be in this group?” “me, wonho, jooheon, ki, minhyuk,hyungwon maybe even I.M” he chuckled thinking about it. “What would your stage name be?” “shownu.” He answered promptly. That was quick.”joe chuckled. “I’ve been thinking bout it since my brothers debuted.”shownu pointed out. “excuse me?”they turned to the door. “make up and stylist are here.”it was hyunwoo’s manager.”lets go!”hyunwoo ushered them out of the room.

“What’s the most outrageous thing you ever wore shownu?’ joe teaed. They were seated in a part of the living room with make up artists and stylists. Hyunwoo chuckled. “oh noona, what do you think”he asked the slender woman who was spraying his hair. She beamed. “probably for jaebum and jinyoung’s Halloween party when you tried to be the mask.” They burst out laughing. “yeah that.”hyunwoo nodded. “most definitely that.” “when have you been the most nervous?” “when i get to present awards.” Hyunwoo replied. “whats a great first date idea?” “if you ask Kihyun he’s say ice skating. Do not listen to him.” He rolled his eyes. “I’d on the other hand say, racket ball.” “how would you describe yourself?” “passionate, quite, hungry and oh! huggable. Yesterday I ran into some fans who said I was very huggable.” he beamed, his eyes disappearing. “What’s one of your many nicknames?” “robot-nu.”he pouted. “because apparently I’m not that versatile with my expressions.” “favourite video game?” “hyunwoo perked up. Dodging the make up artist’s brush he beamed, “Call of duty!” the make up artist gently guided his face back to dust some powder on his face. “good to go!” she patted him.”rings?” another asked. “hey joe, can you help me?”hyunwoo held the box out for him. Joe picked two. “these good.?"“sure.” “What do you do to rest or relax” “I’m really boring. I just head back home, sleep or listen to music.”hyunwoo checked himself in the mirror. “thank you noona!” he beamed at his help and bowed to them. They smiled back and waved him off. Joe followed to the balcony.

“Who’s someone you want to meet but haven’t had the chance to?” “rap monster and john legend. ”hyunwoo said, sitting down on the lounging chairs. “what’s the craziest rumour you have heard about yourself?” “that I don’t like pets.”he frowned. “what would you title your biography?” “shownu”hyunoo and joe laughed. “who is the last person you texted?” hyunwoo pulled his phone out of his pocket. “ahh..soyou noona. I was telling her that I saw her poster at Calvin Klein’s, we were chatting about that.”he smiled. “what’s your lockscreen?” he held his phone. “it’s Kihyun. This was in this flower field in busan. We went there for the filming of his music video.”he smiled. “who were most surprised to know was a fan of yours?” “Ellen. Ellen DeGeneres. It was pretty cool.”he shivered. “which other sport would you like to master?” “Judo.” “which sport do you suck at?” “basketball.” He mumbled. “hey!” a voiced called out, “alrighty you got to go so one last question.”Hyunwoo smiled. “sure. Thank you for today.” Hynwoo walked them out to the door.

“How do you say I love you and all the best for the rest in Korean.” “umm…lets go with saranghe and fighting!”hyunwoo held up his hands, balled in fists jerking them lightly with a smile. “well then hyunwoo, saranghe and fighting!” joe stepped out of his suite.

 

 

 


End file.
